godmodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Beerus(keeper of TRUE OMNIVERSE)
HOW GOT STRENGTH while traveling through his universe, Beerus felt a strong surge of energy in part of the universe and he and Vis went there. When they arrived there they saw a crystal on which something was written but they could not read it. Beerus: Whis what is it? Whis: I don’t know ... but there is one myth ... Beerus: hmm? Whis: the myth suggests that long before the multiverse was created, long before Xen himself appeared and even earlier. There was a war between the first higher gods. They are against those who created them. And in order to end the war, the First creators created Death and the Guardians. The custodians must keep order around the world and so that they are not swallowed by a thirst for greater strength and a new war does not begin, they must at some time seal their strength in crystals and send them around the world until they are found worthy of this strength. Beerus: decent? Whis: one who is pure in heart, ready to defend the integrity of the worlds with his life. You can't get it, Biru-sama Beeru: ... *but something happened ... the world began to crumble, time to burst at the seams, the universes were dying in an instant .... and the seal from the crystal was removed ... no ... destroyed ...* Beerus: what happens Visa? Whis: I don't- (he evaporated) Beerus:Whis!!!! *And then Beerus noticed that there are no more inscriptions on the crystal* Beerus: then I can’t get this power ... right? *Beerus came up with a crystal and touching it ... all the radiance, all the energy that was in it passed to Birus* Beerus: what ... power ... *snapped fingers* *All the destruction disappeared, the worlds were restored and Viznov appeared (restored so it will be more accurate)* Whis: ... what do you order to do next my lord ... B̶e̶e̶r̶u̶s̶:̶ ̶w̶e̶l̶l̶ ̶.̶.̶.̶ ̶n̶o̶w̶ ̶w̶e̶ ̶c̶a̶n̶ ̶g̶o̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶K̶F̶C̶ STRENGTH AND ABILITIES IT DOESN'T NEED IT FOR MORE. EVEN DO NOT TRY TO DESCRIBE HIS POWER NO ONE THREE-DIMENSIONAL EXPRESSIONS AND ABOVE WILL BE ABLE TO DESCRIBE HIM. LOGIN Gaster: stop throwing pathos I:BUT- Gaster: .... DISCONACTED HE IS ABOVE TIME,HE IS ABOVE SPACE,HE IS ABOVE ALL. but if there is a devil of pathos, then he is 4-3 steps from receiving the power of Gaster. If the level of Gaster’s forces is taken as 20, then Beerus will have 15-16. But according to Gaster himself, during a fight with Beerus, Gaster felt that for 6 minutes the Beerus had become equal to Gaster(Gaster(beyond limit with full soul), but later, for some reason, the level of Beerus's strength dropped again. Gaster believes that Birus can break its limit as Gaster. Techniques MAGIC OF BROTHERS-same ability as Gaster (but unlike Gaster, Beerus can use fewer spells.he also has more magic at his disposal than the duck) OBLIVION OF BEING(HAKAI) '-the highest destructive power of all. This ability to literally erase the enemy and everything connected with it in an instant even from all of the above than all, of a hollow, generally from the ☼☜��✌��❄☜��. NOTHING is ABLE to BYPASS, IGNORE, REMAIN EXIST, Etc. THIS ABILITY is SO ABSOLUTE in its ERASURE THAT ☼☜��✌��❄☜��.(but in reality this is not a technique, it is his ability that he really needs) The exceptions are: Zalgo(chaos) and Azathoth(chaos).' I hope you are worth it-uses 1% of its strength. creation like a bauble-creates countless worlds and clones of his enemy and destroyed them all simultaneously in countless numbers to distract the enemy and attack him. God of fire-throws fireballs at the enemy from hellish and holy flames (I can’t even write a word about their number). One such fireball can destroy nothing TRULY GODLY divinely perfect ultra instinct-Just an incredible technique. Yes, we know that this is an ultra instinct, but what a high level he is! It is impossible to imagine what powers are available to him in this state. inevitability-???????? bow down-uses 100% power rudardgu-we can't understand this so this is the power of the keeper-use trully full power it's easy-using the magic of brothers, he knows what his enemy wants and creates the illusion of where he achieved it and then kills him ?????-?????? ....-??????? destroyer-creates countless spheres of destruction that throws at the enemy. Their destructive potential is indescribable. goodbye-creates a black hole that creates nonsense in the shell of the true omnivers and through it throws the enemy into EMPTY. ZA WARUDO-able to manipulate time in all its types HAHA-the same technique as Stroheim(your next words: how could I not notice!), only the Beerus is more experienced and skilled in this aspect. DEMONS EVERYWHERE-a strange black and silver aura appears around Beerus, it is capable of destroying what surpasses Birus by an indescribable number of times, and besides, a demon of the same strength appears in this aura. you are too arrogant-allows you to kill anyone who is stronger than Beerus omni block-counterbalance to all secret techniques and attacks in which creatures use everything at once. No one can destroy this block but there are exceptions ....Gaster's duck,Rudol von Stroheim chaos-uses absolute chaos. That is all we know. But only one thing is known that can not stop this chaos. enjoy the creation-a technique that allows you to eliminate any chaos except absolute chaos. hhhj[];57=123-his most secret technique, used if the enemy has survived after all of the above. IMPOSSIBLE-this is not a technique or something else ... apparently due to his will and determination, such a great will to live, Beerus could become equal to Gaster, but only for a few minutes. Facts 1.all that is written above is absolutely wrong due to the fact that our brain is not able to truly understand this. 2.knows everyone absolutely in all worlds. 3.he seems stronger than the reapers of death 4.stronger tham Whis, Zeno-sama.... 5.one of Gaster’s friends. 6.do not try to understand him, he is still above that. 7.incredibly fond of food. 8.able to kill absolutely any creature with any force. 9.too indescribable fact to write it. 10.???? 11.creates and destroys, and even higher in countless numbers, simply existing 12.he never kills or revives; he always does something higher. 13.never spares the enemy Another loses: Gaster(beyond limit with full soul) victories(only theory): Gaster's duck Rudol von Stroheim